Abenteuerlicher Alltag
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Pleiten, Pech und Pannen im Leben der Lisa Plenske. Challenge nach Vorgaben von http:www.freepler2.dekowalskistart.html.


**Abenteuer Alltag**

„Jürgen! Schokolade!" Lisa kam aufgeregt in den kleinen Kiosk ihres besten Freundes und schob sich sofort einen Schokoriegel in den Mund. Amüsiert beobachtete Jürgen das Spektakel: „Und? Kannst du jetzt in ganzen Sätzen mit mir sprechen?" Lisa nickte heftig: „Ich war gestern bei Rokko und ich war wild entschlossen meine Unschuld zu verlieren und du glaubst nicht, was mir dabei passiert ist!" Jürgen nahm sich eine Tasse Kaffee und machte es sich bequem: „Schieß los", forderte er Lisa auf. „Also, ich war vorher in diesem… diesem Sex-Shop und habe ein paar Handschellen besorgt. Das habe ich neulich in einem Film gesehen und dachte, Rokko könnte vielleicht darauf stehen." – „Und?" – „Naja, pass auf, das war so: Die Verpackung der Handschellen war so groß und da hab ich sie schwupps in den nächsten Papierkorb befördert – also die Verpackung, nicht die Handschellen natürlich und dann bin ich zu Rokko. Der hat sich auch gefreut mich zu sehen, glaube ich jedenfalls und dann… Was ist denn das?", fragte Lisa plötzlich abrupt und hielt einen Flyer hoch. „Ist das Richard?", fragte sie weiter und sah Jürgen zweifelnd an. „Jep, isser." – „Und wieso trägt er eine Barockperücke? Das sieht ja noch besch…eidener aus als diese gegelte Tolle." – „Lies den Flyer doch einfach mal. Ich habe ihn vorhin nur aus dem Briefkasten gezogen und mich nicht weiter damit beschäftigt. Du weißt doch, der Brahmzwerg und ich…" Schweigend blätterte Lisa in dem mehrseitigen Heftchen. „Jetzt ergibt das alles einen Sinn!" – „Was ergibt einen Sinn?" – „Na Richard und die Schüssel grüner Wackelpudding. Hier steht: Um die Erleuchtung und somit die Neue Welt zu erreichen, muss man mindestens eine Schüssel Wackelpudding am Tag essen. Naja, das hat er ja heute Morgen gemacht. Und das Haar darf nicht im Wind wehen und muss daher entweder unter einer pompösen Kunsthaarperücke versteckt oder mit Hilfe von Haarpflegeprodukten fixiert werden. Außerdem muss jeder, der die Neue Welt erreichen will…" – „Oar, Lisa, pack den Wisch weg und erzähl mir lieber von gestern Abend." – „Ich finde es schon wichtig, wenn mein zweiter Geschäftsführer ein Sektenguru ist. Ich meine, guck doch mal: David in der Endrunde zum deutschen Supertalent und Richard sucht nach einer anderen Welt. Was sollen denn Kerimas Kunden da denken?" – „Dass Kerima eine Irrenanstalt ist, aber das denken eh alle, insofern: Keine Gefahr. Aber nun, was war gestern Abend?", drängelte Jürgen. „Das glaubst du nicht! Also, ich bin zu Rokko. Hugo hatte ich Karten für die Oper besorgt, damit wir den Abend ganz für uns alleine haben. Naja, kurzer Begrüßungskuss und dann habe ich Rokko gebeten, mir ein paar Minuten zu geben." – „In Tüten oder in Kisten?" – „Was?" – „Na die Minuten, hat er sie dir in Tüten oder in Kisten gegeben?" – „Jürgen, bitte, das ist nicht witzig. Ich habe mich also in sein Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen, mir ein paar schicke Dessous übergeworfen und mich an Rokkos Bett gekettet." – „Mit den Handschellen aus dem Sexshop." – „Ja genau, mit den Handschellen aus dem Sexshop. Und dann habe ich nach Rokko gerufen und der hat nicht schlecht gestaunt. Ich glaube, ihm hat schon gefallen, was er da gesehen hat. Naja, er hat es mir gleich getan: Raus aus den Klamotten und du glaubst nicht, was dabei zum Vorschein kam! Boxershorts im Tigerdesign!" – „Na du wolltest du doch immer mal Tiger zu ihm sagen…", grinste Jürgen. „Ja, aber das Teil war eher ein Liebestöter. Naja, jedenfalls ging es dann ran an den Plenske-Speck." Lisa atmete hörbar ein und wurde feuerrot. „Und?", fragte Jürgen ungeduldig. „Wie war es?" – „Es mutierte zur absoluten Katastrophe! Es war ganz nett: Wir küssten uns, Rokko streichelte mich und als er sich am Verschluss meines BHs zu schaffen machte, packte mich die Panik: Atemnot, hektische Flecken, Schweißausbruch, das volle Programm eben. Aber Rokko wäre ja nicht mein Rokko, wenn er nicht ein absoluter Gentleman wäre. Er bot mir also an, die Handschellen abzumachen, damit ich nicht so in der ‚Opferposition' sei, verstehst du?" – „Ja, aber mir schwant Böses." – „Hmm, dann ging das große Suchen nach dem Schlüssel los." – „Und?" – „Keiner da. Den muss ich wohl mit der Verpackung weggeschmissen haben." – „Ohh. Und dann?" Jürgen beugte sich angespannt vor und machte große Augen. „Na was glaubst du denn? Lisa in Panik und Rokko auf der Suche nach geeignetem Werkzeug, um mich zu befreien, aber Fehlanzeige: Kein Werkzeug in Rokkos Wohnung." – „Und dann?" – „Hat Rokko die Feuerwehr gerufen. Die haben erst herzhaft gelacht und ihm dann erklärt, dass sie vorbeikommen, sobald es passt." – „Wie jetzt ‚passt'?" – „Na die waren alle ausgerückt zu einem Großbrand und da mussten Handschellenproblem und ich natürlich warten." – „Was habt ihr solange gemacht?" – „Rokko war so höflich, mich zu zudecken und sich selbst etwas anzuziehen." – „Und dann habt ihr da gesessen wie die Golden Girls und darauf gewartet, dass die Feuerwehr kommt?" – „Hör mir auf mit Golden Girls! Ich lag also in Rokkos Bett und er hat sich daneben gelegt. Tja, und weil wir offenbar nicht für S… Se…" – „Sex, Lisa, es heißt Sex!" Jürgen war genervt. Wie sollte sie es endlich hinter sich bringen, wenn sie es nicht einmal aussprechen konnte? „Eben dafür gemacht sind, haben wir das getan, was wir am besten können: Wir haben geredet." – „Und worüber?" – „Oh, wir waren mal richtig ehrlich zu einander. Wusstest du, dass Rokko mit Mark Trojahn gewettet hat, er könnte es schaffen, dass ich mir David aus dem Kopf schlage?" – „Nee, aber betrachte es mal so: Wenn du Teil einer Wette warst, dann bist du doch nicht so uninteressant wie du glaubst." – „Na sehr nett." – „Und geschafft hat Rokko es doch auch, oder?" – „Was?" – „Na dass du dir David aus dem Kopf schlägst." – „Stimmt und er hat sich über diese geschmacklose Wette hinaus nicht nur in mich verliebt, sondern…" Lisa räusperte sich stolz. „… ich habe es auch geschafft, dass Rokko Kowalski das erste Mal eine Frau liebt, die nicht mindestens 20 Jahre älter ist als er." – „20 Jahre?!", rief Jürgen entsetzt aus. „Ja, bisher stand er nur auf ältere Frauen, aber bei mir ist das anders." Lisa strahlte stolz. „Und daher verzeihst du ihm die Wette." – „Ja natürlich, allerdings werde ich ihn ein bisschen mit Sex-Entzug strafen, damit ihm das eine Lehre ist." – „Also ist doch noch 'was gelaufen?" – „Nein." – „Dann ist es keine Strafe…" – „Ja, okay, es ist keine Strafe, aber was soll ich tun? Ich bin diesem Mann nun einmal verfallen…" – „Aber erzähl weiter: Was passierte nach seinem Geständnis?" – „Nicht viel. Rokko hat den Fernseher ins Schlafzimmer geholt und dann haben wir uns das Finale von ‚Deutschland sucht das Supertalent' angesehen. Zuerst den Backstage-Bericht... Weißt du eigentlich, wie scheiße David mit einer Gurkenmaske aussieht?" – „Nee, aber ich kann es mir lebhaft vorstellen." – „Jedenfalls war das ein echtes Pannenfinale. Erst fiel die Technik aus und David musste seine Bauchrednernummer vor einer blauen Fernsehleinwand geben, statt eine Karibiklandschaft eingespielt zu bekommen und dann hat er lauter alte Kalauer erzählt. Naja, es waren alte Kalauer, bis plötzlich dieser Vierjährige ständig dazwischen plapperte und der war nun wirklich witzig. Der Moderator hat den Pimpf dann auf die Bühne geholt und ihn gefragt, wer er sei. Der Kleine darauf: ‚Ich bin der Sohn von dem da' und zeigte mit seiner kleinen Patschehand auf David. Und der natürlich genauso wenig auf den Mund gefallen: ‚Das kann doch gar nicht sein. Ich kenne dich ja nicht mal.' Darauf der Kleine: ‚Um mich zu zeugen, musst du mich ja nicht kennen. So wie du aussiehst, hat das ja eh nur Sekundenbruchteile gedauert.' Das war ein echtes Pingpong-Gespräch zwischen dem Lütten und David. Und soll ich dir 'was sagen? David hat den Kürzeren gezogen!" – „Nee, ne? David hat ein uneheliches Kind?" – „Ein ziemlich freches uneheliches Kind. Die haben die Übertragung des Finales dann abgebrochen. Heute Abend geht's weiter." – „Oh. Und du? Irgendwelche Pläne für heute Abend?" – „Keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls welche ohne Handschellen." – „Ach ja, was wurde denn dann aus denen?" – „Die Feuerwehr kam und kam und kam nicht." – „Ja, aber du bist doch jetzt frei…" – „Dank Rokko. Der hat kurzerhand den Wetzstahl aus der Küche geholt und die Kette solange bearbeitet, bis sie durchtrennt war." Lisa schob die Ärmel ihres Mantels hoch und streckte Jürgen die Handgelenke hin: Um jedes war noch eine Hälfte der Handschellen. „Hoffe mal für mich, dass die den Papierkorb noch nicht geleert haben", bat Lisa Jürgen und flitzte aus dem kleinen Kiosk.


End file.
